Whispers from the Past
by Yami Celeste
Summary: Yugi and Yami dream of a strange girl appearing in their dreams...Kamira owns the Millennium Orb and can't control its dark power - her Yami is a real violent woman from Egypt, and will do anything to get Yami for herself. Rated PG, but might get higher.
1. Whispers in a Dream

Disclaimer: Yugioh is not owned by me – oh I wish it was ^_^;; - but Kamira is owned by me, got that? Or I'll send Yami Kamira and her deadly assistant, Kino-san after you. Makiira-san is owned by *blinkblink*, OK? Ask her if you want to use Makiira. Oh, and *blinkblink*… I changed Makira's spelling a little, so hope you don't mind.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
Key: /words/ - YugiYami  
  
//words// - YamiYugi  
  
"Words" – normal speech  
  
'Words' – thoughts to oneself  
  
_Words_ - italic, duh  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ __________  
  
"What?" Yami looked around him. He was in the middle of a room. "Where am I?" He was interrupted from his thoughts as someone knocked on the door. "Come in…" he said gingerly, looking outside and realizing that it was Ancient Egypt. Another *great* memory of the past…  
  
"Prince Yami, Makiira is here," said the maid outside the door, bowing to the ground. Yami started. 'Makiira? Who was that? Oh well… just have to see…' "Bring her in, then…" Yami sighed. ' Another memory…another piece of a puzzle…a puzzle of my forgotten past…will it ever be solved?'  
  
The so-called Makiira entered the room and bent on her knees. Yami was shocked to see that – she had deep-brown hair, nice features, and blue eyes. What made this description strange was…she looked like…  
  
Anzu.  
  
Those blue eyes…held the same look in Anzu's eyes… Yami was amazed. So alike…could it be…Anzu was the reincarnation of this…this Makiira? No, it couldn't be. The only difference was this Makiira had long hair…Her white dress fitted perfectly with her gold bangles and headband.  
  
"Who are you?" Yami asked cautiously.  
  
"Eh?" Makiira looked up. She giggled a feminine giggle. "Yami-kun, you do know who I am. I'm councilor Malim's daughter. I'm your childhood friend!! Some joke you got there."  
  
'Childhood…friend?' Yami eyed her suspiciously, and then melted as he saw those innocent eyes of hers. So much like Anzu…the same voice… "Come, Yami- san!!" Makiira took Yami's hand. "Where do you want to go today?" She giggled again. Yami blushed a little, but Makiira took no notice. Yami then looked outside as she dragged him along. 'Who is this Makiira…?'  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ __________  
  
Yugi awoke to a pleasant Sunday morning – not so pleasant, if you considered the rain outside. He rubbed his eyes, and put on a white T- shirt. He yawned, and he grinned, blushing, as he saw Anzu's letter yesterday.  
  
' Dear Yugi, or Yami, or whatever…  
  
Meet'cha at RPG Hobbies today – Jounouchi claims he's got something for you to see, - I dunno, another card? -and he asked me to pass this message to you. Jounouchi no baka!! Couldn't he pass it himself? ^_^ See you,  
  
Anzu xxx.'  
  
Yugi smiled. He knew the "xxx" [1] part was meant for Yami, not him. Heh.  
  
Speaking of Anzu…  
  
/Um…aibou?/  
  
Yami awoke in his soul room, having just been wakened by his aibou's voice.  
  
//…*yawn*…yes, aibou, what?//  
  
Yugi had to stifle a giggle. It was a rare incident to actually see – in his case, or hear – Yami _yawn_.  
  
/Remember the dream yesterday?/  
  
Yami paused. //Yeah. Makiira…looks so much like Anzu…//  
  
/Wonder who she really is, huh, aibou?/  
  
//Don't ask me that – I have absolutely _no_ idea.//  
  
/Okay…want to come out and follow to RPG Hobbies, aibou?/  
  
//Good idea… //  
  
Yami came out of his soul room. He then proceeded to put on another T- shirt, then paused.  
  
Silence.  
  
"Wait a minute, aibou…what time is it?" Yami asked dangerously.  
  
"Um…" Yugi was careful to make his voice slow – Yami looked murderous – and checked his watch. "6.45 am…"  
  
Yami glared daggers at Yugi. "WHY THE HECK DID YOU WAKE ME UP THIS EARLY!?"  
  
Yugi backed, giving Yami a cutesy wootsy grin. "Um…y'know, just to ask the question…"  
  
"Dammit, just wake me up before 1!! I still want to sleep!!!" Yami yelled at Yugi.  
  
"Um, OK…"  
  
Yami went into Yugi's bed, and pulled up the covers.  
  
"So…1 is it, then, aibou?" Yugi asked Yami quietly.  
  
Silence.  
  
"Aibou?"  
  
Yugi heard a quiet snore under the blankets. Yugi couldn't resist the urge of sleeping – he felt sleepy too. He climbed into bed beside Yami and straightaway fell asleep.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ __________  
  
Yugi awoke in some ancient Egyptian palace – the same one earlier. He heard voices next door…Yugi put his ears to the wall.  
  
"Dammit, you little…" He heard a feminine voice and a crack of a whip.  
  
"No!! Don't…" a girl's voice pleaded. Yugi raised an eyebrow. It sounded strangely familiar…  
  
"I told you to not go near my engaged partner!!"  
  
"He's my childhood friend!! Why shouldn't I…"  
  
The girl seemed to realize that saying that was a mistake.  
  
"I'm sorry – your highness!! I – I shouldn't have said that…"  
  
"You have no rights to go near my Yami, got me?"  
  
Yugi's heart skipped a beat. Could it be…  
  
"He's my friend!! I have rights to be friends with him just as everyone does – aah!!!"  
  
"I'll kill you, you little – you…"  
  
"KAAAAHHH!!!" the young girl screamed.  
  
There was no more to be heard of the young girl.  
  
Yugi panicked, and he rushed to the next room.  
  
He flung open the door, and was just in time to see a teenage girl dressed in a flowing gown jumping down from the window. He looked out of the window to see her landing safely and agilely, like a cat. He looked around for the pleading young girl just now…  
  
And he froze. The brown hair…blue eyes…delicate features…  
  
He saw the body of Makiira before him, wrapped in white clothing and gold garments…  
  
And covered in blood. Motionless. Lifeless.  
  
"ANZU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ __________  
  
Yugi woke up screaming, his face covered in tears and mingled with sweat. Yami awoke and sat up as well, checked the clock (8.25 am) and looked in shock at Yugi. "What the…"  
  
Yami took Yugi by the shoulders. "What happened, Yugi? What dream was it!?" Apparently, Yami didn't have that dream. Yugi buried his face in his hands. "Anzu…Makiira…" Yugi stifled a sob, and buried his head into Yami's chest, still clutching his small hands.  
  
Yami ruffled his aibou's spiky hair, calming his smaller self down, and letting Yugi cry his heart out. //Shh…What happened, aibou?//  
  
/I saw…I saw…Makiira…no, Anzu…she was dead…killed…/  
  
Yami was dumbfounded. //What!?//  
  
Yami pried Yugi off his chest, and looked into Yugi's eyes. Terror and horror were reflected in those big, innocent eyes. Yami struggled to remember what Yugi had dreamt.  
  
When he saw the events that unfolded themselves, Yami almost yelled. "What the…what the heck was happening?" Yugi shook his head. "I don't know…aibou…I just don't know…" Yami looked in sympathy at his aibou, crying and sniffing uncontrollably. He hugged Yugi, and patted his back, comforting him. //Shh…aibou…it's OK…nothing's wrong…it was just a dream…nothing's going to happen…//  
  
Yugi stared up at Yami, with those same big, innocent eyes, wet with tears. His eyes locked with Yami's, and Yami felt a pang in his heart. His aibou…he didn't deserve this. He ruffled his aibou's hair again, feeling the spiky hairs beneath his palm. //Don't worry, aibou…it was just a dream…//  
  
Yugi once again laid his head on Yami's chest. He closed his eyes, stifling a sob. Yami patted his '"little brother's" back, and watched protectively as his aibou fell asleep. Yami laid his aibou gently on the bed, and covered him with a blanket.  
  
*But who was…who is Makiira? And who's the person – the woman who killed her? And why does she look so much like Anzu?* Yami wondered slightly, before getting up and picked up the phone.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ __________  
  
"Hi…ah, Jounouchi, good, it's you."  
  
Jounouchi's grin dropped. If Yami called…it usually meant bad news, and he _meant_ bad.  
  
Yami cocked an eyebrow, as though he could read Jounouchi's thoughts. " Ahem. You're thinking 'Oh no, its Yami. Its got to be bad news', right?" Yami said sarcastically.  
  
Jounouchi jumped. "Eh – no!! I wasn't thinking of that!!" Jounouchi said hastily, obviously lying.  
  
"Whatever." Yami rolled his eyes mentally. "Oh, and I think Yugi can't come to RPG Hobbies today. So…well, I can't come too, in case he wakes up. Y'know…but if he's OK, then maybe we'll be there later. Got me?"  
  
Jounouchi paused, letting the news sink in. "OK…I'll tell Anzu…and Bakura- kun and Honda. Hope Yugi's OK…See you…" With that, Jounouchi put down the receiver. *What was wrong with Yugi? Why couldn't he come?*  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ __________  
  
Yami sighed as he put down the receiver too. It was supposed to be a good day…If it wasn't for that dream…Yami went back upstairs. 'Wonder if aibou's OK now?'  
  
Yami opened the door, only to find his aibou still sleeping. Yami sat down on the bed, and looked at Yugi with an expression of pure sympathy. 'Why did this have to happen? Oh god…' It hurt Yami's feelings to know that his aibou's feelings were hurt. He sat on the desk, and looked out. He was surprised to see Anzu, Jounouchi, Honda and Bakura-kun outside, waving at him. Their facial expressions seemed to say, "What's the big deal with the 'Closed' sign?" Yami quickly hurried down. He didn't realize there was a sign up front. It was then he noticed the sign on the fridge in the kitchen. Yami read it:  
  
" Me and your mum have gone to a little meeting, there's been a problem with the shipping of games, as usual – oh, don't laugh – and I've left you guys some instant noodles in case you want to eat, and so Yami won't make a disaster in the kitchen if he tries to cook – its like, you only need hot water to cook instant noodles. I mean it. If any of you make a mess…well, I'd just have to give you some chores when I get back home. We'll be back before evening, I guess. Behave well!  
  
Jii-chan"  
  
Yami chuckled. "Jii-chan…" He then went to open the door, and smiled as he saw his friend's faces. "Honda! Jounouchi!! Bakura!!! Anzu!!!! What a pleasant surprise – may I ask what are you doing here?" Yami asked suspiciously.  
  
The four standing outside sweat dropped, and they burst into talk.  
  
"What do you think? We came to visit Yugi!! Didn't you say he wasn't feeling well?" (Anzu)  
  
"Did – NOT! I only said he couldn't come!!" (Yami)  
  
"OK, that's probably Jounouchi's fault. You _know_ how much he exaggerates…"(Honda)  
  
"Oy, I had nothing to do with it!! Maybe _you're_ the one, Honda…"(Jounouchi)  
  
"Excuse me, I did not say anything!! You're the bigmouth…"(Honda)  
  
"Um…should we…um…break up? I think…its getting too noisy…"(Ryou)  
  
True enough. Everyone on the street was staring at them, unblinkingly. And Yami's eyes held a look similar to daggers. He had the clearest expression that those people on the street were thinking: "These kids are NUTS."  
  
They all sweat dropped. Yami clapped a hand to his face. "Never mind, just come in." he said, exasperated, waving his hand.  
  
As they climbed upstairs, Anzu popped the really unfortunate question: "What's wrong with Yugi?"  
  
That immediately started a topic for conversation. Jounouchi looked worried. "Yeah, Yami, what's wrong with Yugi? You sounded pretty serious over the phone…" Ryou looked thoughtful. "Come to think of it, yeah…what's _wrong_ with Yugi?" "Has he got a fever or something?" Honda piped up.  
  
Yami didn't say anything. "Well, he just had a nightmare, and I think it gave him a really big scare. So let's leave him alone for a while, OK, guys?" Nobody said a word, but they silently nodded. Yami quietly opened the door of Yugi's room…  
  
Yugi had woken up.  
  
"Aibou!!" Yami rushed to his aibou's side. "Are you OK…" Yami stopped as he saw the scared expression on his aibou's face. "Aibou!? What happened?" Yami asked seriously. The other four looked in concern from behind the door.  
  
"I-I had the dream again…the same one…Makiira…" Yugi sniffed, and buried himself in his blankets. Yami looked at him in worry, and patted his back. //Aibou…are you alright?//  
  
/Y-yes, I am…just…just leave me alone…please…aibou…/  
  
Yami sighed, and retreated. //You'd better have some rest, aibou. You have to go to school tomorrow…// He heard a muffled "Yes" from under the blanket. //It'll be all right, Yugi. Don't worry.// Yami went downstairs.  
  
Anzu sniffed an unexpected sniff. Yugi suddenly took off his blankets, and stared at the four behind the door, of course, unsuspecting they were there. He quickly rubbed off the tears off his cheek and tried to sound cheerful. "Hi, Mina!! What are you all doing here?"  
  
He fell silent as they didn't reply.  
  
Jounouchi spoke. "Yami said you were…um…unwell, so we thought of dropping by for a while…y'know…"  
  
Silence.  
  
"Thanks." Was all Yugi said, in a small voice.  
  
"Um…if you _are_ feeling unwell…I guess we'd better go," Anzu said uncertainly. "We wouldn't want to disturb your sleep," added Ryou, and winced as Honda nudged him. "Um – we'd better get going, right, Anzu-san?" Honda shot a glare at Jounouchi. "Right…Jounouchi-kun?"  
  
Jounouchi backed off, dumbfounded, and then replied, "Uh…yeah. Bye, Yugi. Sleep well…"  
  
The four left the room, and joined Yami downstairs. They were silent for a while, then the four cascaded upon Yami with a flood of questions.  
  
"Yami!!! Who the heck is Makiira!?" (Jou)  
  
"What was he talking about?"(Honda)  
  
"Is he OK?"(Anzu)  
  
"No, honestly, who _is_ Makiira!?"(Jou)  
  
"Never heard of her…"(Ryou)  
  
"Really!!!"(Honda)  
  
"What, Yugi's new crush?"(Jou)  
  
"Jounouchi!!!"(Anzu)  
  
"OK, fine…so who is she?"(Jou)  
  
"Yugi's in a terrible ordeal…what's happened to him?"(Ryou)  
  
"QUIET!!!" Yami yelled.  
  
Silence filled the room. Yami sat on a chair, and buried his face in his hands. "I don't know…I just don't know," he said helplessly.  
  
Anzu looked at him in sympathy, and sat next to him. She stroked his back quietly. "Tell me, Yami. What's wrong with Yugi? Who's Makiira?"  
  
Yami glanced up, a tear falling from his cheek. He quickly rubbed it away, and said, "I'll tell you something, Anzu-san," Yami said softly, "It's that…Makiira looks like you."  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ __________ 


	2. Millennium Memories

Disclaimer: Yugioh is not owned by me – oh I wish it was ^_^;; - but Kamira- san is owned by me, got that? Or I'll send Yami Kamira and her deadly assistant, Kino-san after you.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ __________  
  
  
  
Key: /words/ - YugiYami  
  
//words// - YamiYugi  
  
"words" – normal speech  
  
'words' – thoughts to oneself  
  
_words_ - italic, duh  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ __________  
  
Anzu locked herself in her room. She laid herself down on her bed.  
  
*Does…does Yami mean what he's saying? Is it true…that…maybe it's a sign of the future? An omen?* Anzu thought quietly to herself.  
  
*I don't want to die that early…* Anzu buried herself in her pillow. *Yami…maybe you were kidding…* She stifled a sob as a tear ran down her cheek. *I don't want to leave you.*  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ __________  
  
"Prince Yami?"  
  
Yami jumped, looking at the source of the voice. He looked behind and saw a young girl, around her teens, looking at him. She had fair skin, sharp blue eyes, and shiny black hair, and she had black bangs along her front. She was dressed in gold and black garments. An orb with the symbol of the Sennen Eye was embedded upon her left ear, as an earring. The Sennen eye…[1]  
  
"Are you OK?" Her deep voice rang along the corridor. Somehow, her voice carried a hint of the slightest concern. Only the slightest.  
  
Yami looked out of his window, folded his arms, and smiled weakly. "Yes."  
  
'No I'm not.' A small voice behind his head answered silently. 'Ever since the death of Makiira, you have not smiled since. She was just so important to you…Makiira…and now she's gone. Your last smile was embedded upon her eyes for eternity…and her last smile was too embedded in your eyes. How she smiled…' Yami was surprised. ' What the…now I'm talking to myself. Has Makiira's death inflicted such an effect upon me?' It was like that voice in him smiled mentally. 'Yes. Had you realized how much you loved her, Yami? She was your light, your moon, your stars, your sun. She was your world. She meant so much to you, Yami. Didn't you know that?'  
  
'No…' Yami clutched his head with his hands, not realizing a droplet of water had just rolled down his cheek. "No…"  
  
"Yami…" the girl began.  
  
Their rather unbound conversation was disturbed when one of the Pharaoh's henchmen arrived at Yami's door, and kneeled before them.  
  
"Sakhore arrives with his Majesty's orders before Princess Kamirah and Prince Yami."  
  
The person named Sakhore said quietly.  
  
*Kamirah?* Yami cringed. He could _sense_ bad news afoot.  
  
Sakhore cleared his throat, and said aloud, "His Majesty has died upon the battlefield, along with his other male relatives, leaving Prince Yami. His Highness is to be crowned the Pharaoh of Egypt immediately, in order to ensure the safety of Egypt."  
  
Yami could have almost fainted.  
  
Here he was, mourning after his best friend's – or was she his best friend? – death, and now, his father's death, his brothers' deaths, and even the deaths of others. What the hell had happened to this world? Ra was probably angry…Too many things were happening to him.  
  
"Sire?"  
  
Yami jerked from his fantasies. "Yes, Sakhore?" He asked blurrily.  
  
"It was his Majesty's death wish that sire should be crowned Pharaoh of Egypt – and since you _are_ the sole remaining heir, sire, I think you should go to the Great Hall to be crowned now."  
  
Yami sighed. Too many things were happening at once. It was going to be such a _long_ day.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ __________  
  
Yugi awoke, feeling normal. He didn't want to remember what happened yesterday. It was just too sad. Oh well. What had passed had passed. He shouldn't remember what he dreamt. He quickly dressed in his Domino High School uniform, and paused as he clutched his Millennium Puzzle. He concentrated…  
  
/Aibou?/  
  
Yami almost whooped with joy hearing Yugi sound so normal – but of course he didn't: He _was_ the ex-pharaoh of Egypt after all. He just smiled, and he came out of the Millennium Puzzle.  
  
//Aibou!! You're all right!!// Yami said happily, clapping his other self on the back.  
  
/Yeah. Guess…so. We should leave what has happened behind, and we should look into the future…/  
  
//Now, that's Yugi.// Yami chuckled, something he rarely did. //Anyway, Anzu said hi. Maybe she has the intention of asking you out…//  
  
/Nah, it's probably you who she wants to ask./ Yugi grinned. /But we're both Yugi, so guess it doesn't make a difference. Weird dream yesterday, huh?/  
  
//Uh-huh.// Yami winced. //Egypt…//  
  
/Yeah. That Kamirah seems attracted to you, does she?/ Yugi said, sniggering.  
  
//Ah, shut up. Oh wait a minute…What time is it?// Yami said, looking around.  
  
Yugi was startled at the unexpected question. He looked at his watch, and almost jumped himself.  
  
"OH MY GOD!! IT'S 8.30!!!!" Yugi yelled in amazement. "If I don't dash I'll be late…talk to you later, aibou!!"  
  
Yami sighed happily, and went back to his soul room. "At least aibou's OK now…"  
  
He paused, and tried to recall the dream: A girl named - Kumira…no, Kamiru…Kimira? Oh yeah, Kamirah!! – had visited him. He remembered a voice in his head…and he remembered being told that he was then Pharaoh of Egypt, because his father and his other male members of his family had died in war.  
  
Yami thought for a while. "Kamirah…who is she? And that orb…that earring of hers, with the Sennen Eye on it…and black hair. Black hair usually symbolizes darkness…and power. Unusually dark power…"  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ __________  
  
  
  
When Yugi reached the class, panting, Jounouchi, Honda, Ryou and Anzu looked at him in disbelief. "What's the matter with you today, Yugi? You _never_ come late. Luckily teacher's not here yet," Anzu said incredulously.  
  
Yugi grinned a sheepish grin. "You could say I overslept."  
  
Jounouchi, Honda, Ryou and Anzu sweat dropped. "Uh…"  
  
Ryou spoke up, breaking the awkward situation. "Ah, mina-san…I hear today we're having a new student. It's a female." He said quietly, then looked around. Everyone was looking at him unblinkingly.  
  
"What's…the matter?" Ryou asked cautiously. "Did I say something wrong?"  
  
Jounouchi sniggered. "Nah…we were just wondering, y'know…How do you know all this?"  
  
It was Ryou's turn to look at him. "Ah? Kyoko-san told me." [2]  
  
Honda burst into a fit of laughter. "Honestly, Bakura-kun!!! You're so cute, even the female teachers are falling in love with you!!!" He joked.  
  
Anzu giggled. "Maybe…oh, here comes Miss Kyoko!!"  
  
Everyone rushed back to their seats as the teacher entered the class. A female student entered along with her.  
  
"Everyone, we have a new student. She has just transferred from Osaka…her name is…"  
  
Yami was shocked. He took a closer look at the girl.  
  
//Aibou!! That's her!!//  
  
/What!?/  
  
//Kamirah!!//  
  
/It can't be…/  
  
//TAKE A LOOK!!!//  
  
Yugi gasped as he glanced closer at the girl's features. Shiny black hair…black bangs on her front, deep blue eyes…  
  
And there was an orb with the symbol of the Sennen Eye as an earring on her left ear.  
  
"Class, I would like you to meet your friend Munakata…Munakata Kamira." 


	3. Yet Another Yami

____________________________________________________________________________ __________  
  
  
  
Key: /words/ - YugiYami  
  
//words// - YamiYugi  
  
words - RyouYami Ryou  
  
words - Yami RyouRyou  
  
"words" – normal speech  
  
'words' – thoughts to oneself  
  
_words_ - italic, duh  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ __________  
  
"Meet your new classmate, Kamira." Miss Kyoko said cheerfully. "Ah…domo." Kamira said sweetly, bowing. Ryou's heart started to beat faster. Somehow. Ryou couldn't take his eyes off the girl… "Hm…" Ms. Kyoko looked around. "Kamira…you should sit next to Bakura-kun. OK?"  
  
Miho glanced in envy at her, as well as a load of other female classmates, as she slowly walked towards Ryou's place. "Ah…hai."  
  
When she sat down beside Ryou, and smiled at him with that stunning smile, Ryou's heart was already thumping faster than he could control it. His face turned scarlet when Kamira said, "Hello." Ryou replied with a shy "Hi."  
  
Yugi carefully looked at Kamira. There was a resemblance between her and Kamirah. But…  
  
He looked closer, and saw that her eyes were somewhat bright and happy, not sharp and wary like those possessed by Kamirah's. Could it be…and her voice didn't sound like Kamirah's either. His gaze was fixated on her left earring, the one with the Sennen Eye engraved on it. Maybe…just maybe…  
  
Did she have a _Yami_?  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ __________  
  
Meanwhile…Ryou was blushing uncontrollably as he heard Kamira's constant breathing next to him. When she looked at him with those big, deep blue eyes, he turned bright red.  
  
She grinned a girlish grin. She held out her hand. "Bakura-san… I don't even know your second name yet." She giggled, and her left hand fingered her left earring, the one with the orb.  
  
Ryou took her hand, and smiled. "Hai. Ryou. Bakura Ryou."  
  
Ms. Kyoko smiled. "As I can see, it's time to start our lesson. Page 75 of your textbook, please."  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _________  
  
Ryou even sat next to Kamira during recess. Ryou's 'fan club' - including Miho - looked at her in envy. "So…" Ryou struggled to find a conversation topic with her, "Like Duel Monsters?"  
  
Kamira lightened up. "Yeah!! My favorite!! You like it too? Cool, Ryou- kun!!" she said excitedly. She fingered her coat pocket, as though feeling something. Ryou suspected it was a pack of cards. "My deck consists of dragons," Kamira said quietly, looking up at the sky. "Dragons…"  
  
Yugi was hearing their 'romantic' conversation behind a tree.  
  
/Um, isn't this wrong, aibou?/  
  
// Well... We just have to know who she is. And she seems to play Duel Monsters…//  
  
She took out a card. 'Whoa, I was right.' Ryou thought. He glanced in shock – as he saw it was a Red Eyes Black Dragon. He was amazed when she took out another card…  
  
It was the Blue Eyes White Dragon.  
  
Ryou looked at the card in disbelief. "How…" he began.  
  
Yugi looked at the glistening card in amazement. /A-aibou!!!/  
  
//Oh my god, where the heck did she get that card?//  
  
/Three are Kaiba's…and Jii-chan's one is destroyed! Where did this extra one…/  
  
//Shh…listen.//  
  
Kamira smiled a cute little smile. "Do you know Seto Kaiba?" she asked sweetly. Ryou started, a blush crossing his face. "Um, yeah. What's it to do with him?" Kamira stared up at the sky again.  
  
"Last week…I met him. It was a coincidence, really. And, well…he asked me to duel, and asked me to bet a rare card. I bet my Red Eyes Black Dragon, and he betted this: The Blue Eyes White Dragon. He seemed confident he would win: otherwise he wouldn't have betted such a valuable card, huh? But actually…I don't remember what happened in the duel."  
  
Kamira just said awkwardly, "It was like…y'know, you don't know…it's like I didn't duel at all. I wonder why…I can't even remember the outcome of the match. All I knew was that when I woke up at home, I had the Blue Eyes White Dragon card in my hand," Kamira stopped, taking a deep breath.  
  
Ryou and Yugi looked at Kamira in shock. She really had a Yami!? The signs of someone having a Yami was – well, you couldn't remember what happened after a short period of time…and you had to possess a Millennium Item. Yugi had the Millennium Puzzle, Ryou had the Millennium Ring…then…  
  
"And there was another time…" Kamira sighed, resting her head on Ryou's shoulder. Ryou jerked slightly, and didn't realize that a blush was creeping silently across his face. His heart beat faster…  
  
Kamira sat up, and put a hand through her hair. "When I was in Egypt…"  
  
Yugi and Yami paid full attention. 'Egypt!? This girl has been to _Egypt!?_'  
  
"I met this Egyptian guy, with a feather on his head, and an ankh or some sort of key hanging around his neck. He kind of knew my parents, and before I knew it, he somehow locked me into a room with him. He asked me what did I really want. I didn't know what he was talking about…"  
  
'SHADI!!' Yami thought in amazement.  
  
"It was like…he kind of took hold of me, and then…" Kamira sighed again, fingering her earring, "I didn't know what happened. When I awoke, he stood up and said, 'You have won. I have nothing more to do with you.' And you know what, Ryou-chan…" Kamira began, fingering around her neck, and brought something out.  
  
"I had found this around my neck." She took out…  
  
The Millennium Ankh!!!  
  
"What the…" Yugi began. He was silenced as Yami took over his body. The golden bangs went straights up, and the Sennen Eye appeared on Yugi's forehead. Yugi opened his eyes to reveal sharp scarlet eyes. Yami stepped out from the shadows of the trees.  
  
"All right, Kamira!! Who are you? How come you have Shadi's Millennium Ankh?" Yami asked dangerously. He fingered his Millennium Puzzle cautiously.  
  
"Eh?" Ryou stood up. "Yugi…no, Yami!!" Kamira looked at Yami in shock. "What…are you talking about? I don't know…" Kamira clutched her head as she felt a throbbing pain take over her. "Oh…" she moaned softly. A light glowed from her earring…  
  
Kamira's black bangs flew up, and the Millennium Ankh glowed as well. Her shining black hair glistened in the sunlight as clouds covered the last ray of the sun. The symbol of the Sennen Eye too appeared on her forehead. She opened her eyes to reveal sharp and wary turquoise eyes…  
  
Yami Kamira smirked. She pushed aside the offending strand of hair that was covering her eyes, and placed her hands to her hair, the Sennen Eye on her forehead slowly fading…  
  
"Well, well. I see we have another Yami." She said domineeringly.  
  
Suddenly, Ryou's Millennium Ring glowed with a soft golden light. It appeared in front of his T-Shirt…and emitted a soft tinkling sound. Ryou closed his brown eyes, waiting for it to happen…for his Yami to take over his body… Ryou's light-colored hair stood up in sharp angles. He opened his eyes to reveal sharp, deep-brown eyes.  
  
"It isn't just Yami no Yugi alone." Yami Bakura stepped forward, holding his Millennium Ring defensively. "I too am a Yami…Yami no Bakura. Explain why you're here, Yami no Kamira."  
  
Yami Kamira looked at the two Yamis around her, and sighed. "OK, fine. I admit defeat." She held up her hands mockingly. "I'll tell you all you want to know. Well?"  
  
Yami Bakura took another step towards the sneering girl, but was stopped by a hand of Yami Yugi's. Yami Yugi fingered the rope of his Millennium Puzzle. "First, tell us what enables you to transform into a Yami." He pointed an accusing finger at Yami Kamira. "Second, tell us what happened between you and Shadi that Kamira doesn't know, and the duel that involved both of you."  
  
Yami Kamira took a step back, and folded her arms. "Well, if that's what you want, _Pharaoh_…then I shall tell."  
  
Yami Yugi cringed. 'This girl…she knows my secret!! She bloody knows that I'm ex-pharaoh of Egypt! How the hell did she know?'  
  
He was woken from his thoughts when Yugi called him from inside his soul room.  
  
/Yami! How come she knows? I thought…/  
  
//Damn! Do you think _I_ know how come she knows? How am I supposed to know how the _hell_ she knew my secret?//  
  
/But…/  
  
//Dammit! I need to know how…how she knows…//  
  
Yami Bakura looked at Yami Kamira suspiciously. 'Yes…how come she's a Yami? I thought there were only seven Millennium Items…The Millennium Puzzle is owned by Yugi, the Millennium Ring is owned by me, Bakura Ryou, The Millennium Eye…Maximillion Pegasus, but now me…, Millennium Tauk…unbeknownst to me, the Millennium Rod…its owner is unknown…, the Millennium Ankh and Scale by Shadi. How come this girl has the Ankh and …that new Millennium Item?'  
  
Don't remember, Yami?  
  
Yami Bakura jerked in shock. His aibou had never talked to him… until now.  
  
What the hell are you talking about, Bakura?  
  
Papa…he found an ancient tomb with hieroglyphics before this. It said: "Not only was the Shadow Realm sealed in seven Millennium Items, and so was the Pharaoh's soul, but a faraway Princess was sealed for eternity in another Millennium Item…the Millennium Orb, apparently nobody knows of its unbeknownst existence, and its dark power holds power capable of destroying the Forbidden Realm: The Shadow Realm. If it is used uncaringly, the people of Ra shall turn to the lost Pharaoh for their last hope…"/p  
  
Goddammit!!  
  
It's true, Yami. Kamira might be the faraway princess as said in the ancient hieroglyphics, and the Millennium Orb…  
  
Ryou mentally looked at Yami Kamira's left earring.  
  
The Millennium Orb might be that little ball attached to the earring on her left ear. It does have the symbol of the Sennen Eye on it, after all.  
  
Ku…  
  
Yami Kamira sighed mockingly. "Fine, fine. Well, the question of why I am a Yami is answered…" She took out her earring, and removed the small orb attached to it. She held it up for Yami Yugi and Yami Bakura to see. "This, it is the Millennium Orb." She held the little ornament to her chest, clutching it tightly. "I only have these faint memories of the past…"  
  
She glanced at Yami Yugi. "Don't you remember, Yami-kun? We were _engaged_ since childbirth. I am the Princess of the Amazon…or was. My father agreed with the Pharaoh of Egypt to allow me to marry you when we got older." She placed one hand behind her hair, and fingered the soft dark strands. Her gaze turned hard. "Until that _woman_ came…we were going steady," she said quietly, her deep turquoise eyes showing pure darkness in them.  
  
'Anzu!!' Yami Yugi thought in fear. He gritted his teeth. "Were _you_ the one who killed Makiira?"  
  
Yami Kamira giggled, something that didn't suit her. Yami Yugi shuddered at the pure evil of it. "Oh yes, Yami-san. You are _so_ right. Can you believe it…" Yami Kamira stroked one finger along her Millennium Orb lovingly, "that blasted woman was actually begging. Begging, you know? She was _begging_ to me to leave you alone. And I asked _her_ to leave you alone. I didn't like a third party lurking along my engaged partner. I could've let her go…but…"  
  
"You killed her," Yami Yugi said icily.  
  
"Yeah," Yami Kamira said casually. "She was saying that she was your best friend, she had the rights to be near you like anyone else…" She fixed her Millennium Orb back to her earring. "Well, you can imagine how mad I got, and I gave her the last crack of my whip. Guess it was too weak for a stubborn-headed little _girl_ like her, and I clasped my hands around her neck, and strangled her." Yami Kamira said this as though killing somebody was part of her everyday life.  
  
A shadow illuminated the three of them, as a girl stepped forward to the group. Yami Kamira stared in amazement. Yami Bakura looked at the girl awkwardly. Yami Yugi was looking at her in pure terror.  
  
"Ohayo, Yugi-san!! Bakura-kun!! Kamira-chan!!" Anzu smiled at the three of them sweetly.  
  
Yami Kamira gritted her teeth, and fingered her Millennium Orb. 'Ku…'  
  
"ANZU!!!! Don't come here!!!!!!!!!!!" Yami Yugi yelled in fear.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ __________ 


	4. Impossible Imprisonment

Key: /words/ - YugiYami  
  
//words// - YamiYugi  
  
words - RyouYami Ryou  
  
words - Yami RyouRyou  
  
{words} – KamiraYami Kamira  
  
{{words}} – Yami KamiraKamira  
  
"words" – normal speech  
  
'words' – thoughts to oneself  
  
_words_ - italic, duh  
  
   
  
____________________________________________________________________________ __________  
  
   
  
"ANZU!!!" Yami Yugi cried out in fear.  
  
   
  
"What's the matter, Yugi – oh, hi, Yami-san!!! It's been a while…" Anzu said cheerfully. She apparently didn't notice Yami Kamira staring at her murderously.  
  
   
  
Yami Yugi looked at Anzu helplessly, and looked in fear at Yami Kamira…  
  
   
  
Yami Kamira fingered her Millennium Orb silently, and grasped her Millennium Ankh. 'I have to know…why the heck is this woman doing here!!!' She stroked a finger down her Millennium Orb, and a golden light emerged from Yami Kamira's forehead. When the light cleared, her raven-like bangs danced in the slight breeze as the symbol of the Sennen Eye appeared on her forehead…  
  
   
  
"Don't do it!!!" Yami Yugi shouted in horror, diving at Anzu…  
  
   
  
"Yami no Game ~ Punishment of Darkness!!!" Yami Kamira yelled. She built up a dark ball of electric energy in her hands, and threw the electric force at Anzu.  
  
   
  
Anzu screamed. A dark figure threw her to the ground, narrowly avoiding the black ball of energy. Anzu looked up, to look at the face of Yami Yugi. Anzu blushed slightly. 'Yami…' Her smile didn't linger for too long when she noticed that Yami had a deep graze on his left arm, grazed from the Dark Magic used by Yami Kamira. Blood flowed freely from the cut. Yami Yugi winced as he moved his arm. 'Ow!'  
  
   
  
Anzu sat up and gazed at Yami Yugi in concern. "Yami-san…are you OK?" she asked quietly.  
  
   
  
Yami Kamira was outraged. 'How could I miss!? How could I…well…' Yami Kamira formed another ball of energy in her hand, and it crackled with white-hot sparks. "If that one missed, try this one!!" She yelled, aiming it at the two.  
  
   
  
"Don't…don't do…it…" Yami began weakly, clutching his left arm in pain, and cringed as a jolt of pain shot through him.  
  
   
  
"Bye, bye." Yami Kamira said softly, throwing the ball…  
  
   
  
Yami Bakura stepped forward, his Millennium Ring emitting a soft white light.  
  
   
  
"Game no Punishment…Illusion of Darkness!!!" Bakura yelled at Yami Kamira. A jingling sound was heard…and Yami Kamira found herself surrounded by darkness in her soul room. She looked around her in dismay. "Ku-so!!" she cursed. "Goddammit, Bakura, get me out of here!!!" When she found out it was no use, she banged her fists against the dark barrier, and for the first time in her life, she let herself cry. "Dammit…Mutou Yugi, Bakura Ryou…I'll get my revenge!!!"  
  
   
  
____________________________________________________________________________ __________  
  
   
  
Kamira opened her eyes weakly. She stared into the eyes of Ryou as her vision cleared…  
  
"Ryou-san…what am I doing here?" she asked mildly. She felt…that she was in Ryou's arms. He was carrying her. She blushed a little, but Ryou didn't notice. His breathing felt so warm against her face…  
  
   
  
"You fainted," Ryou said simply. He thought it would be better if Kamira didn't know what happened. That would solve all. His Yami had collapsed in exhaustion and retired to his respected soul room, grumbling. Yami Yugi had suffered quite an injury, and it was giving him a lot of pain…he was finding trouble holding up his left arm, and in result of it, Jounouchi and Honda had to bring him back to his home. Anzu was trotting behind them, looking at Yami's arm in worry.  
  
   
  
"I see…" Kamira answered silently.  
  
   
  
"By the way, Kamira-san, where is your house?" Ryou asked a matter-of- factly. "If I don't know, there's no way I'll be able to send you back…"  
  
   
  
"Um…its far out of town…in a green condo[1]…I guess I can walk myself." Kamira said, putting a hand to her forehead. Ryou put her down, and she attempted to walk, but stumbled almost immediately.  
  
   
  
Ryou chuckled. Kamira smiled. 'What a sweet sound…his laugh…'  
  
   
  
"OK, guess I'll have to take you back." He swept her off the ground, and took her into his arms, carrying her again. "Is your condo's name Murasaki or Mutaki? Those are the only ones I know around here…"  
  
   
  
"Um…Konno…[2]"  
  
   
  
Ryou looked at her in surprise. "What a coincidence! That's where _I_ live!! What floor?"  
  
   
  
Kamira grinned weakly at him. "11th … unit 03…"  
  
   
  
Ryou slapped a hand to his forehead. "Yet another coincidence. Let's go…" A blush crept across his cheeks without him realizing it.  
  
Kamira let herself see into the deep brown eyes of her rescuer, Ryou, before falling asleep in his arms…  
  
   
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ______  
  
   
  
"Ow."  
  
   
  
Yami winced as Jounouchi held up his arm. Jounouchi sighed.  
  
   
  
"Oh c'mon, Yami, you _are_ of a man's blood, right?" he said jokingly, but stopped when Yami glared daggers at him. Yami gave him an impatient "tuh" and closed his scarlet eyes as Anzu tried to take off his sleeve, to take a look at the wound. Yami cringed as Anzu touched his arm. It hurt. He craned his neck to see his wound himself, and was shocked to see that blood was still flowing…but very little.  
  
   
  
Honda inspected the wound. "My god, Yami, guess that got to hurt…" he remarked lightly. Yami bristled. "As if I don't know, Honda!! Try being me…oh dammit, it hurts like hell…"  
  
   
  
He almost yelped when Anzu pressed a piece of cotton soaked in antiseptic to his wound. Anzu backed, looking rather guilty. "Sorry, Yami…oh, did it hurt? So sorry…" she said apologetically, and took care to bandage it. She held up a piece of cloth, and attempted to bandage Yami's arm, when the Millennium Puzzle glowed with a bright white light.  
  
   
  
Yugi appeared next to Yami, clutching his arm as well, crimson soaking through his clothes. "Yami…aibou, are you OK?" he asked, concerned. Anzu's mouth dropped open. "Yugi…" She bandaged Yami's wound hastily, and asked him Yugi if he was alright. Yami sighed in exasperation. "If you want to come out, aibou…I suggest _you_ bandage your own wound first. Take a look, blood's flowing." He looked pointedly at the sleeve of Yugi's T-shirt. Anzu yelped, and quickly soaked a piece of cotton in antiseptic and proceeded to bathe Yugi's wound. Yami's arm was now fully bandaged, and at least blood had stopped flowing. But somehow…a kind of steam was emerging from it…  
  
   
  
Yami was deep in thought. 'She used black magic…no, more accurately, Shadow Magic. It should have inflicted more damage than this…I don't know what's going on…' he sighed, and put a hand to his forehead. He felt tired…so tired…and so dizzy…he slumped down on the bed.  
  
   
  
'Oh god…I can't think anymore…I'm so tired…'  
  
   
  
Anzu finished bandaging Yugi's arm, which left him with a *sweet* memory of her holding his hand… and she turned around to look at Yami. "Yami-san…are you alright…?"  
  
She screamed. Yugi looked at him in horror.    
  
Yami had fallen unconscious.  
  
   
  
"Yami!!!" Anzu said in fear.  
  
   
  
/Aibou!!!/  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ __________  
  
   
  
It was so hot…  
  
   
  
It was burning…  
  
   
  
It was like flames were burning in his very own body…  
  
   
  
Yami slowly opened his eyes, and rubbed off the remains of perspiration on his face. He looked around, and cursed as he put a hand to his forehead. He was burning…it was like he was on fire. He moaned in agony, lying down on his bed.  
  
   
  
"Yami-san?" someone called from outside.  
  
   
  
Yami's frown turned sour as he saw the girl that he least wanted to see enter the room: Kamirah.  
  
   
  
She was smiling, that sick little smile she always wore…how he hated her. He hated her for being her... He despised her…he despised her more than his own evil soul… he gritted his teeth, struggling to talk.  
  
   
  
"What are you doing here, Kamirah?" he asked sullenly. Kamirah was taken aback by his unfriendly tone. "Um…Sakhore told me you were sick…something or someone had apparently cut your shoulder with something…" she looked pointedly at his hurt shoulder. Yami cringed.  
  
   
  
"What the hell are you talking about?" Yami said painfully, trying in vain to comfort his stinging arm. 'Yeah, what?' A voice whispered in his thoughts. 'Don't you realize her voice sounds familiar, Yami? Doesn't her deep voice have a resemblance to someone? Example…when Makiira was murdered…? Come on, Yami…you do have common sense, don't you?'  
  
   
  
Yami sighed. Here he was, talking to himself again…  
  
   
  
Sakhore suddenly appeared at the door, and kneeled down. " Sakhore, the Pharaoh's henchman arrives before his Majesty and her Highness Kamirah. Sire, I have some news." He said grimly. Yami groaned, but maintained his stern face anyway. "Yes…please tell me," he muttered distinctly.  
  
   
  
Sakhore looked strangely at his master, and then said, "Some citizens of Egypt have been found digging the ancient chambers of the Great Pyramid. As you know sire, it is a serious offense…"  
  
   
  
Yami clutched his forehead in agony. "Get on with it, Sakhore, and skip the lecture," he snapped, not feeling very in a good mood. Sakhore was taken aback, but he obeyed his Majesty's order anyway. "Um, right, sire. His Majesty is asked to judge this incident by going to the Great Hall immediately…"  
  
   
  
Yami mentally cursed. "Fine, I will go." He stumbled to his feet, and realized that he *could* walk, if he could _just_ ignore the goddamn headache…and the stinging pain of his hurt arm.  
  
   
  
As he finally managed to make it to his throne, he sat in it with great relief. 'Oh god, finally…'  
  
He cleared his throat, and all the councils bowed down to him, the Great Pharaoh of Egypt. "What case is it do we have today?" Yami asked, his voice rather hoarse.  
  
   
  
The councils looked up at him in surprise, but they dared not to ask him about his tone of voice. After all, Yami wasn't an ordinary kid, despite his docile appearance. He knew exactly what was going on in the palace, he knew of those evil by heart, and he knew everything that was possible to know about ruling the Great Empire of Egypt. That was why they dared not question him: It was as though he was the Great Ra himself; knowing those unworthy to pass through the gates of the palace…  
  
   
  
They brought upon him a young man, around his twenties or so. He was clutching a golden box tightly.  
  
   
  
The man answered to the name of Sharum, they said. The man looked at them with eyes containing pure hatred; eyes with pure evil.  
  
Yami massaged his forehead silently. God, the pain was _killing_ him…  
  
   
  
But anyway, councilor Malim cleared his throat. His eyes were red: He was still mourning from his daughter's death. "Sharum, you have been found guilty of crossing the ancient tombs of the Pharaohs, and you have been caught digging the Pyramid. What have you got to say to this?"  
  
   
  
Sharum stayed silent, but he spoke up anyway. "Goddammit, its because you damned people torture your citizens – your _charges_ - too much!! We have no food! We have to scrape along the remains of the Pyramids to find valuables to earn money for the sake of our families! Did you not realize that…" he was broken off when a guard aimed a spear at his neck.  
  
   
  
Yami's head was swirling…his vision was getting blurry…  
  
   
  
Malim looked absolutely enraged. "You have not only broken the rules of our country, but you have been rude to the councilors and his Majesty of Egypt! You will be convicted of this sin!! Begin!!" he nodded to the guards. One of them brought out an axe, and…  
  
   
  
Sharum's head toppled onto the floor, followed by a streak of blood that squirted onto the walls. Yami winced. "Well, if that's the case…bring that box to me, Malim." He said quietly, holding out a hand. Malim obeyed and brought the box engraved with hieroglyphics to the Pharaoh.  
  
   
  
'Dammit…I…I can't see anything…' Everything around him was swirling in a haze of colors…  
  
   
  
As Yami took hold of the box, he slumped into his chair, still clutching it. He fainted.  
  
   
  
"Your Majesty!"  
  
   
  
____________________________________________________________________________ __________  
  
   
  
"Oh god…" Anzu shrieked as she put her hand to Yami's forehead, "he's burning up! What the heck are you doing there, Jounouchi!? Get that goddamn cloth quick!!!!"  
  
   
  
"Can't you see I'm trying to?" Jou snapped back. He finally finished soaking the cloth in ice-cold water and brought it before Anzu. Yugi looked at him in concern, but it wasn't before Yugi fell to the floor in a deep faint. /Aibou…/  
  
   
  
A shadow somehow illuminated the place. The Millennium Puzzle glowed with a golden light…  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ __________  
  
   
  
In his dream, Yami Yugi looked around him. "Oh god…damn you, Kamirah!" he was in the Shadow Realm…now, Yami Yugi realized that the only way out, was through magic. Suddenly, he saw Yami Bakura staring at him in disbelief across the portal. "What…"  
  
Yami Bakura held up a hand. "Um, long story." He said, sighing. "The damned woman woke up in her Yami form, cursed me with her Black Magic, and here I am." He held up his right arm, which was bandaged. "Oh, and she cut me with that stupid electric energy of hers…" Yami Bakura said, cursing.  
  
   
  
Yami Yugi looked at him, cocking an eyebrow. "All right…so what the heck do we do now?"  
  
   
  
Yami Bakura sighed. "Guess we gotta work together, Yami no Yugi. Even though I'll hate to do that…" Yami Yugi frowned. "Me too."  
  
   
  
   
  
  


	5. Release from the Realm

Key: /words/ - YugiYami  
  
//words// - YamiYugi  
  
words - RyouYami Ryou  
  
words - Yami RyouRyou  
  
{words} – KamiraYami Kamira  
  
{{words}} – Yami KamiraKamira  
  
"words" – normal speech  
  
'words' – thoughts to oneself  
  
_words_ - italic, duh  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ __________  
  
Yami Yugi summoned up all his energy, and glowed with a soft white light. The Sennen Eye appeared on his forehead, and the Millennium Puzzle emitted a golden burst of light. Yami Bakura looked in surprise. "Ah…Yami-sama…"  
  
Yami Yugi opened his eyes, and exactly at the same moment, Yugi suddenly appeared next to Yami Yugi. Yugi apparently, did not know what was going on. He looked at Yami Yugi, puzzled. "Eh? Aibou? Doko…" he looked around. "Well, where are we?" All he could see within a yard was dark blue and light black swirls that engulfed the three of them.  
  
"Shadow…" Yami Yugi whispered.  
  
"A – eh?" Yugi gazed questioningly. "What?"  
  
"Shadow Realm…"  
  
Yugi froze. "Aibou – you don't – you don't mean this is the _Shadow Realm!?_"  
  
"Hai…" Yami Yugi slowly nodded, looking around him. He clenched his fist. "Goddamn Kamirah!"  
  
Yugi looked at Yami in quiet observation. "Is there a way to get out, aibou?" he asked silently, dreading the answer. Yami Yugi slowly took a fraction of the swirling mist around him. It disappeared at his light touch… "There is only one way to get out…" he sighed inwardly.  
  
"What?" Yugi asked. He had a bad feeling about this…Yami gazed at his aibou silently. "We have to use magic…powerful magic. That is Dark Magic…" He stopped halfway when Ryou suddenly appeared next to him. Yami yelled in shock, surprised at his sudden appearance. Ryou looked up in surprise too, and he had a puzzled look on his face. "Yami-san…aibou?" He said blankly. He spotted Yugi next to him. "Ah – Yugi!?"  
  
Yami looked at Yami Bakura with half-moon eyes. "You telling me that you actually made Ryou come here?" He looked pointedly at the culprit. Yami Bakura looked at him guiltily. "He…you did say _magic_, right? Ryou might help," he grinned sheepishly.  
  
Yugi sat down, tired. "Aibou…does that mean we have to use magic? But me and Ryou don't know how to use…" He and Ryou exchanged confused glances. "Magic."  
  
Yami Bakura snorted. "Ah, c'mon, aibou! I know you know how to use magic!!" Ryou looked at him helplessly. Yugi did too. Yami sighed mentally, and rolled his eyes.  
  
"Concentrate all your energy into the Millennium Puzzle, Yugi. Think of getting out…of getting to the ones you love and all. If the magic is strong enough the portal to the real world will be opened and we should be able to get back." Yami took a deep breath.  
  
"Yes," Yami Bakura said quietly. He felt his hair carelessly, but yelled as he saw his left shoulder had disappeared. Yami jumped back in shock when he saw the missing part. He looked down at himself and his aibou, and cursed out loud. "GOD!!!"  
  
Yugi looked at his right arm. It had disappeared. "What the -!!!" Yugi shrieked. Yami felt his left arm, and restrained from screaming. He took an effort to remain calm.  
  
"Yugi – we cannot remain much longer in the shadow realm. Normal humans…if they are brought into this dangerous place, we cannot survive more than 24 hours. We will began to fade until there is no more…and we will be left with nothing in the real world. There will be no more us…we'll just be parts of a long-forgotten history…" Yami explained quietly, flinching as a pain struck his left leg. He looked in horror as his left leg began to disappear before his very eyes.  
  
"KUUSO!!!" Yami Bakura cursed, grasping his Millennium Ring. He screamed as his right shoulder shuddered lightly and faded…  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _________  
  
Anzu soaked Yami's forehead with a wet sponge, and felt his forehead. It was even hotter than before…  
  
Night was falling…  
  
"I can't understand what's happening!" she yelled in desperation, clapping ice to Yugi's forehead. "We've been doing this for _ages_ but on the contrary, their temperatures are getting higher!!" Jounouchi looked at her in despair. "What are we going to do? Grandpa's not back yet!!" Honda rushed for more ice…  
  
While she was saying this, she didn't realize that Yami's left hand was beginning to fade…and Yugi's right hand was disappearing…  
  
"I think…I think I can help," a voice said behind them. Black bangs flew across the voice owner's face as a soft wind blew through the window. An orb with the Sennen Eye engraved on it emitted a soft shine. The girl was holding a charm in her left hand and a staff in her right.  
  
"Kamira…" Anzu said quietly. It was the normal Kamira, and her deep-ice eyes shone eerily in the moonlight. She smiled. She had a fainted Bakura being supported by a man next to her. Ryou's top half had already disappeared…  
  
"Oh, this is Kino-san," Kamira said carelessly. The Egyptian man bowed. "Anzu-san…I know magic. I might be able to revive Yugi from the state he is now…and Yami." She glanced pointedly at the unconscious Game King on the bed, and his now disappearing left arm.  
  
Anzu scoffed. "How can we trust you? You're the one who made Yami become like this!" She almost screamed out loud when she saw that Yami's arm had disappeared.  
  
Kamira looked hurt. "That wasn't me. That was my Yami…oh…" she clutched her sides in agony, then looked in horror as she saw that a Sennen Eye had been painted on her left arm. She cursed quietly. "My Yami's going to take over…I have to help. We don't have much time…" She held Yami, Bakura and Yugi's arm, and began to chant in an ancient tongue…  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ __________  
  
Yami, Ryou, Yami Bakura and Yugi felt a splitting feeling working its way down their bodies. They doubled up in pain, and almost yelled when they saw that smoke was beginning to engulf their bodies. Yami didn't scream, but instead he looked _happy_.  
  
"Good…this is the sign of magic. We can get out!! More power!!" he yelled at Yugi. Yugi closed  
  
his eyes, and concentrated of getting out of the Realm.  
  
Bakura and Ryou looked at Yami in awe. He was indeed the Game King…the Chosen One…  
  
'Jii-chan…my friends…Mom…they're waiting for me…I can't leave them now…Anzu…' The image of Anzu crossed his mind. Those smiling, twinkling eyes, and the soft brown hair…the sweet smile…the smile…the smile that touched her lips every time she saw him… 'No! I can't leave them!!!'  
  
Yugi began to emit a bright golden light. The ground around him began to shake lightly as he suddenly began to chant in ancient tongue – a tongue he didn't even know…and the Millennium Puzzle glowed.  
  
Yami closed his eyes too. He suddenly heard a voice in his mind… 'My second chance…my second chance in life…Yugi!!! You're our hope!! We need to return to Jii-chan…Jounouchi-kun…Honda…Ryou…Anzu!! Unleash your hidden power – Yami no Yugi, Yugioh, the King of Games!!!!!!' His identical Millennium Puzzle shone with a light that blocked out the shadows.  
  
Ryou and Bakura began to emit a white light, and they became one Bakura. It was Yami Bakura. 'Our power combined – the ultimate power!! Release the power, aibou!!!' Yami Bakura recited some phrases in ancient Egypt, and made a movement with his arms. The Millennium Ring burst into bright light.  
  
The power of the three Millennium Items – the Orb, the Puzzle and the Ring – created a light that was never seen before. Kamira opened her eyes in happiness. They were responding…the smile on her face faltered when she felt a splitting pain down her body. Her Yami was splitting off…Oh no, oh no, oh no…not now!! Not now!!! She concentrated all her energy into the bright Sennen Eye she was standing on, and a golden burst of light illuminated the room. Jounouchi and Anzu covered their eyes.  
  
Suddenly, Yami Kamira appeared. She cursed.  
  
{{Move over, Kamira!! It is not your place to decide!!}} Kamirah snarled.  
  
{Get the hell out of here, Yami!!} Kamira said, shuddering with power. {You do not have the rights to decide what I want to do!!} At that, Kamira threw her charm at her Yami.  
  
Yami Kamira smirked. {{You think this can stop me? I'm not stupid, _aibou_.}} She held out a hand, and she caught it easily. Kamira's eyes widened. {What the -}  
  
"Yami no Game!!!" Yami Kamira shouted, and pointed her finger at her aibou.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ __________  
  
Yami realized the situation. He focused more power into his Millennium Puzzle…his arms were slowly coming back…and so was his left leg…  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ __________  
  
He woke up in his real form just in time to leap at Yami Kamira. He tackled her to the ground, and wrenched her arm. She screamed in pain, but still had that smug look on her face. She knocked Yami off, and attempted to proceed with her punishment.  
  
It wasn't long before Yugi and Ryou woke up too, and they dived at the evil witch. She shrieked, and looked at Yami with a look of pure hatred.  
  
"You will never be able to revive Makiira, huh? Never. And its going to be the same with Mazaki Anzu!!!" she aimed a ball of black energy at the unsuspecting girl, and Anzu screamed. "Ah!"  
  
Yugi stood up in anger. Kamira stood behind him. Ryou and his Yami stepped forward too. And last of all, there was Yami.  
  
The symbol of the Sennen Eye glowed on his forehead…Yugi looked in surprise at Yami, and the two identical Millennium Puzzles shone with a golden light. Yami Bakura and Ryou looked at Yami Kamirah with hate reflected in their eyes, and their Millennium Rings emitted a white light and a tinkling sound. Last of all, Kamira pointed her staff at her, fixing the Millennium Orb at the very top. The Millennium Orb glowed with an eerie and mysterious light…  
  
The lights combined to become a brilliant burst of a golden glow. Jounouchi and Anzu looked in amazement at the combination of colors. "Yugi-san…" Anzu began silently.  
  
Yami Kamira screamed as the golden light was aimed at her. She was engulfed by the collection of energies, and they took their toll as she was sucked into the Millennium Orb and banished into her soul room. She tried to take over and split off, but all that resulted to was a shock of energy that sent her sprawling to the ground.  
  
A tear rolled down her cheek. Her eyes mirrored her anger and hate. She clenched her fists, and felt her Millennium Orb. Someday…someday, she would get back at that damned Yugi and his alter ego…the damn arrogant Yugioh. Someday…  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ __________  
  
Yugi, Yami, Ryou, Bakura and Kamira collapsed to the ground, exhausted. They were sweating and panting heavily. Kamira wiped away her sweat, and managed a small smile. "We're safe from my Yami…for now," she said cheerfully. She stood up, and redid her robe. "Well, I'd be going. See you…" she said quietly, and made for the door.  
  
"Wait a sec!!" Ryou yelled.  
  
"Eh?" Kamira looked at him, puzzled. Everyone turned to look at Ryou. He was blushing furiously…something that everyone noted, even his Yami.  
  
"Um…can I take you for dinner?" Ryou asked shyly, his face turning deep scarlet. Everyone looked at him with an Oh-I-knew-this-was-going-to-happen- look, and everyone chuckled. They all clapped Ryou on the back and congratulated him for managing to leak it out.  
  
Kamira just stood there. Everyone looked at the fact that her face had a tinge of crimson…  
  
"Um, OK," Kamira finally answered, her face turning bright red. She carelessly twirled her hair, and made her way down the stairs, whistling a happy tune, a bright smile on her face.  
  
Ryou looked out of Yugi's window. "I'll come and pick you up at 7!!!" he yelled.  
  
Everyone laughed as Ryou looked back at them in embarrassment. Yami Bakura whistled and clapped his aibou on the back. "Way to go, aibou!!" Yugi and Yami looked at each other. They both fingered their Millennium Puzzles…somehow; Yami had a feeling that it wasn't going to end this easily… He felt something was bound to happen…sooner or later.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ __________ 


	6. Shadow of Summer

Key: /words/ - YugiYami  
  
//words// - YamiYugi  
  
words - RyouYami Ryou  
  
words - Yami RyouRyou  
  
{words} – KamiraYami Kamira  
  
{{words}} – Yami KamiraKamira  
  
"words" – normal speech  
  
'words' – thoughts to oneself  
  
_words_ - italic, duh  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ __________  
  
"WOOHOO!!!" Jounouchi yelled, throwing his books in the air, waving his arms frantically. "IT'S THE HOLIDAYS!!! HALLELUJAH!!!!!" He turned to his friends, who were looking at him with a I-think-you're-nuts-look. Yugi was snoring quietly at his desk. Jounouchi sweat dropped.  
  
"Didn't any of you listen to me at _all!?_" he asked in frustration.  
  
Anzu stepped forward. "Well, heck, no. And in case you're wondering…" she lifted up a heap of books from Jounouchi's desk, and suddenly placed them in Jou's arms. Jounouchi staggered at their weight, and yelled as he suddenly tripped. The books flew into the air and hit him on the head, one by one. "Ow…" Jounouchi groaned, rubbing his head.  
  
Anzu snorted. "That's for being a bighead." She pointed at the pile of books, which were now scattered all over the floor. "Look…Physics research, Biology…Chemistry experiment!!…Mathematics…Physical Geography…History of Japan…10 Essays…" she slammed her hand down in front of Jounouchi. "We have this much homework and you're still happy it's the HOLIDAYS!?" she yelled at him.  
  
Yugi was still snoring silently on his desk. His golden hairs covered his eyes, and his head was rested gently on the wood. He emitted another snore, and appeared totally oblivious to the two who were arguing.  
  
Kamira had a wide smile on her face – Ryou had taken her to dinner [1] yesterday!! She was so happy…and…she blushed lightly.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ __________  
  
~ Flashback…~  
  
"Goodnight, Kamira." Ryou said, smiling innocently, as he took her to her front door. Kamira was dressed in a black evening gown with gold and silver garments, and her Millennium Orb hung by a chain around her neck. She had a silver sash around her waist, and dazzling diamond earrings hung on her ears. Her deep turquoise eyes blended perfectly with the deep dark sky.  
  
Ryou took a look at her, and he had turned bright scarlet. He himself was dressed in a dark blue suit, with matching turquoise trousers, and he looked…kawaii, in Kamira's opinion. He had given a rose when he picked her up from her house earlier, and…she had kept it in a special envelope, entitled: "Memories of Ryou-san." She had lost a handkerchief earlier, a deep blue one. She sighed. It was her very favorite…  
  
As he said goodbye… "Ryou…"  
  
She took a step forward, her heart beating loudly against her chest. Her face turned crimson…and Ryou looked back at her. "Hmm?" Those sweet brown eyes…with the innocent look in them…and the sweet smile he wore as his white-gray hair blew gently in the night's wind.  
  
Kamira and Ryou bent forward…and their lips connected. She put her arms around his, and she felt butterflies in her stomach, fluttering. They gave her an uncanny feeling, yet sweet and soft. Ryou's lips were so soft…so sweet-tasting…like marshmallows. And…as he kissed her, she felt a feeling she hadn't felt before. It was…she felt relieved, safe, protected, liked, and loved.  
  
Loved. She felt she was loved…for the first time in her life.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ __________  
  
She put her hands to her lips, blushing as she remembered what happened the night before. As Ryou's brown eyes contacted with her deep blue ones, they both turned scarlet and smiled knowingly. Ryou felt the soft handkerchief in his pocket, and put it to his lips, smiling as he remembered Kamira's scent: Sweet, womanly and innocent. Their romantic situation was disturbed as Anzu and Jounouchi continued arguing.  
  
Honda looked at Jounouchi, hair all scruffy from the books fallen upon him, and couldn't resist it. He burst into fits of laughter. Ryou couldn't stop, either, and he chuckled lightly. Kamira couldn't resist a smile. Jounouchi looked at the three of them with a face that almost bore the words "You three are my friends, aren't you? How come you're doing this? Evil, evil, evil…" Jounouchi then went to the corner of the class and moped.  
  
'I've no more hope in the world…no-o-o-o-o….'  
  
Anzu sighed, and rolled up a bundle of newspaper. She took it up, and gave Jounouchi's head a sound thwack. That caught Jou's attention. "What the _hell_ are you doing, you _idiot_!?" he yelled at her angrily. "If you're going to mope around, you should notice that we have to pass up that _whole_ load of homework after the holidays…" she picked up an encyclopedia, "and you should start doing it – NOW!!" she raised it, preparing to strike. Jou shrieked, and ran as fast as he could to avoid the dangerous girl.  
  
Yugi then opened his eyes wearily. "Aa…what's going on?" he looked around, and all he saw was Jounouchi and Anzu running, Honda and Ryou chuckling, Kamira grinning and practically nobody else. He rubbed his eyes, and stood up. "Dame, Jounouchi-kun…" he sighed. Nobody was listening…  
  
Yugi took a deep breath. "LISTEN~!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he yelled out loud.  
  
That silenced everyone, and Anzu and Jounouchi ran smack into each other, and they fell sprawling to the floor, rubbing their heads in pain. "Ouch…"  
  
Yugi let out a relieved sigh. "Good. I'm thinking – if mina has loads of homework, um, why don't you do it at my house, ne? You can stay there for a week…" he asked sweetly.  
  
Everyone looked at him, not responding.  
  
"Um, mina?" Yugi asked nervously. He smiled as everyone burst into a flood of talk.  
  
"Hai!!! Good idea!!!" (Anzu)  
  
"Brilliant!! I just need to dig your brains to find the answers!"(Jou)  
  
"Cool!!"(Ryou)  
  
"Maybe I can get to meet Miho near that street…"(Honda)  
  
"Yay, Ryou's coming along, hee…"(Kamira)  
  
"Ah?" (Everyone)  
  
Kamira turned scarlet as everyone's eyes fixated on her. She quickly denied it. "Ah – ah , its nothing!! Nothing!!! I don't…" she turned redder as Ryou's shy gaze contacted with her distressed ones. She looked down. "Ah…"  
  
Everyone grew impatient. "OK," Jounouchi began. "I'm bringing my things over for a week. How about y'all, mina?" he looked at them expectantly. Anzu nodded in agreement, and Honda and Ryou followed suit – Ryou nodding shyly. Kamira agreed too, and blushed again as Ryou's gaze met hers.  
  
Yugi grinned widely. "Kay – I'll be waiting! Holidays start – TODAY!!!" He dashed off, out of the class and back home. Everyone yelled in dismay, and took their bags. "WAIT, YUGI!!!!!!!!""'  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ __________  
  
By the time it was evening, everyone was in Yugi's house. However…  
  
"…"  
  
"…"  
  
"…"  
  
Jounouchi couldn't stand it anymore. He lay back on his back, yawning. "I dunno what the _heck_ to do with you people. What are we gonna do?" He looked at everyone.  
  
Kamira just looked thoughtful. Ryou looked puzzled. Honda looked blank. Anzu looked plain annoyed. Yugi was looking as though everything had become a disaster.  
  
"Well…"Kamira spoke up. "Maybe we should study," she suggested sweetly.  
  
Everyone looked at her. She was quiet for a moment, unsure of what to expect. "Um…mina?"  
  
Ryou smiled, and sat closer to her. (Her heart began to thump wildly…) "I agree with Kamira-san. We should study – after all, our exams will start right after the holidays finish." He put an arm protectively around her. Red was slowly seeping into Kamira's face…  
  
Anzu coughed loudly, and Ryou straightaway withdrew his arm under Anzu's sneaky gaze. She had an oh-so-that's-what-you're-up-to look on her face, and he didn't intend to let her see that, either. Honda and Jounouchi looked curiously at Ryou and Kamira, and the truth dawned on them. Expressions of knowing were began to show on their faces. They quietly chuckled. Yugi was looking at the couple with a smile on his face.  
  
Ryou and Kamira blushed. "Well, we should study…" Ryou and Kamira said in unison, then their faces turned redder as their eyes locked.  
  
Anzu sighed, and broke up the romantic situation. "OK – how about we play a game, everyone? I don't think most of us are in the mood to study…y'know…we just finished the exams!" She looked sweetly at Kamira. "I suggest we play Duel Monsters. Agree?" she said happily.  
  
Jounouchi and Honda nodded. "As long as my opponent's not Yugi," Jou continued hastily. He had been challenged by the spiky-haired boy many times, and knew it was not wise to challenge that innocent-looking boy to a game of Duel Monsters, no matter how sweet the little teenager looked. He had been defeated too many times – and he didn't want to talk about it.  
  
"OK," Kamira agreed quickly. She took out her deck and fingered it lovingly. "Who should go first?"  
  
Anzu thought for a moment. "Um, how about we…just write our names on pieces of paper. Three people who pick a paper with another's name on it has to duel with that person. Agree?"  
  
Yugi and everyone else nodded obediently. "If we take our own name by mistake, Anzu?" Yugi piped up. "Well, gotta take again," Anzu said simply, "But it won't happen."  
  
Anzu, Ryou and Kamira wrote his or her name: and Jounouchi, Honda and Yugi took a piece of paper each. When he finally had someone's name, it was Anzu. He grinned. 'This should be easy.' Anzu looked at him sharply, as though knowing what he was thinking. He quickly wiped the smirk off his face. Honda got Ryou, and Yugi got Kamira.  
  
"DUAL!!"  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ __________  
  
Jounouchi winced as Anzu wiped out another of his monsters. It was already the middle of the stupid game and he still hadn't gotten his Red Eyes Black Dragon yet. He had a two monsters on the field – and his life points were already at 800. Argh…he cursed. Anzu looked at him with a dangerous smile. "Not so easy, now is it, Jounouchi?"  
  
Jounouchi yelled as she flipped over Just Desserts, and his Life Points hit rock bottom.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ __________  
  
Honda and Ryou were in the middle of a heated duel. Not really heated – just because there was the involving of fire using monsters on the field.  
  
"Flame Swordsman!" Ryou placed the card on the field. The Flame warrior appeared, and bellowed a war cry. Honda yelped as his Elvin Swordsman got sliced in half by the great warrior. Honda's life points plummeted to zero. Ryou looked at him innocently. "Duel's over." He called out to everyone. "Oy, mina!! Do you want anything to eat? I'll go buy!!"  
  
Jounouchi perked up. "Yeah, get me an ice cream!!" he yelled loudly enough for everyone to hear. " I want a milkshake!" said Anzu. "Get me iced chocolate!" Kamira said shyly. Ryou blushed. "Cool, I was going to get one." They turned crimson as they locked eyes with each other. Ryou turned back to the others. "Yugi?" he asked cautiously. Yugi looked up in puzzlement, after obviously trying to get past Kamira's strategy. "Um…just get me two vanillas. I know aibou likes them." He smiled. Yami grinned. //You understand me so well, aibou.//  
  
/ Of course. I _am_ your aibou, after all./ Yugi said mentally, blushing a little.  
  
//Oh, well. Back to the game.//  
  
Ryou left with the orders, and Kamira looked at his retreating shadow shyly. She then resumed her duel with Yugi.  
  
Yugi and Kamira were having the hottest duel between everyone, not because they were using fire monsters, but because of all the amazing techniques and baffling strategies.  
  
Yugi was in a dilemma. Kamira had drawn her Blue Eyes White Dragon…he could feel it. But she hadn't had her turn yet…she was waiting. He gulped, but then almost smiled as he drew his card. His trusted card – the Black Magician. He placed it down and sacrificed his Celtic Elf, and announced "Black Magician!! Power 2500 Defense 2000!!" He grinned innocently since he knew he had a Black Magician Girl in his hand.  
  
Yami smiled mentally. //Good move, aibou.//  
  
/Heh…/ Yugi grinned sheepishly.  
  
Kamira appeared thoughtful. "Ah…yes. But…" She placed her Blue Eyes White Dragon card, and smiled. "Blue Eyes White Dragon!!"  
  
When she said this, everyone else looked at her, with the exception of Yugi and Ryou, who knew she had the card. Anzu, Honda and Jou looked at her in disbelief. "The – the Blue Eyes White Dragon!? How…"  
  
Kamira smiled, and placed a card with an ankh picture upon it. "I therefore use my revival card to bring back my Android Psycho Shocker from the dead!!" she placed it on the table – but not before she felt a splitting pain in her body.  
  
Yugi and Ryou looked at her in shock. "Kamira!!" Yami looked estranged. //But…I sealed her in her soul room! How …// Yugi closed his eyes as Yami took over his body. The Millennium Puzzle shone brightly, and the Sennen Eye appeared on his forehead as his rare golden bangs flew up, and he opened his scarlet eyes.  
  
Kamira clutched her chest, and felt her Millennium Orb. She fell to the ground in pain, writhing as she felt the familiar sensation. 'No…it can't be…' But it was true.  
  
Yami Kamira was taking over her body, and the Millennium Orb glowed with a golden light. Yami looked upon her in horror, as the black bangs flew up, and the symbol of the Sennen Eye appeared on the girl's forehead. The Millennium Ankh appeared in front of the girl's chest, and it shone eerily in the soft light that illuminated the room.  
  
Her sharp turquoise eyes opened, sneering at the group. "Well met again under the full moon, Yami-san…" She smirked. Yami growled in response. Yami Kamira glowed with a strange light, and her features appeared mysterious under the light of the moon.  
  
The Millennium Ankh glowed.  
  
Yami looked around. He stared in devastation as he saw that Honda, Jounouchi, and Anzu had all been changed into Mind Dolls. "MINA!!!" He yelled in shock.  
  
Yami Kamira smiled cruelly. "That's not all. I want to make sure you pay back for what you did in the past…" she created a portal of dark energy that surrounded the four of them. Yami ran forward, but he was repelled back and fell flat against the floor. "What the…"  
  
She didn't stop smiling…  
  
And Yami could only look in horror as his mum and grandfather suddenly appeared – they were trapped in that portal too.  
  
"JII-CHAN!! MOM!!!" He yelled in fear.  
  
"Ja, Yami-san," Yami Kamira said sweetly, and then she vanished with all of them.  
  
Ryou came back with the food just in time to see a stricken and hysterical Yami sobbing on the floor.  
  
"Yami-san…" he said in shock.  
  
He looked around in fear. 'Could it be…'  
  
Yami clutched his face, tears rolling down his pale face. His crimson eyes were mirrored with a feeling of aghast and terror…along with a mix of sadness and disappointment.  
  
"Kamirah has captured them…" 


	7. Broken Dreams

Ryou looked at Yami in disbelief. "Do you mean that Kamirah has escaped from her soul room!?"  
  
"Yes," Yami answered silently. He stood silent for a while, his golden bangs covering his face.  
  
It was then Yami noticed a piece of paper fluttering down to his feet. He picked it up:  
  
' Yami-san –  
  
You want your friends and family back? Come and challenge me. It's a Yami no Game. And, I want you to pay for what you did to me in my past, you imbecile. I won't forgive you. You will reach Egypt, the venue, by using your Millennium Puzzle. Makiira will be safe if you come – if not, I will proceed to do the same as I have done before. Kamira's soul has been sealed in the Millennium Orb for eternity. Tell Bakura that if he doesn't come as well, I will kill her.  
  
Kamirah, ex-princess'  
  
  
  
Yami gritted his teeth. "Kamirah!! You…" he just cursed, flinging his fist against the wall, his tears falling to the ground. As a droplet of water fell, the Millennium Puzzle glowed and Yugi appeared beside him, looking worried.  
  
/Aibou!!/  
  
Yami looked up at his other self. Yugi cringed to see his aibou looking like that. He had never seen Yami like this…Yami looked so sad, and so despairing. He looked…almost helpless.  
  
Yugi let an unexpected tear fall.  
  
"Anzu…"  
  
Ryou looked at the both of them in sadness. "I have to go. I will come with you to Egypt…for Kamira." He clutched his ring, and the sweet face of Kamira crossed his mind.  
  
'Kamira…'  
  
Ryou left, and all that was left of his shadow remained in Yugi's eyes as his aibou went to lie on the bed.  
  
//Aibou. Go to sleep.//  
  
/Are you OK, Yami?/  
  
//Yes.//  
  
/Sure?/  
  
//Yes, Goddammit!! I'm all right!! Go to sleep.//  
  
Yugi was in shock. Yami had never snapped at him like that before. Today's incident had affected him…  
  
//Just – just go to sleep.//  
  
Yugi did not see the silent drop of water that glistened off Yami's face.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ __________  
  
"Damn you, you little…"  
  
"Ah!!!" A female voice.  
  
*Cra-a-ack*  
  
"I'll kill you, you-you…you damned witch!!!!"  
  
"Ke…aah!!!"  
  
Face…body…hair…_eyes_…looked so familiar…  
  
Light brown hair, light, fair skin…a body draped with white and gold garments…  
  
Deep blue eyes. Lifeless. Motionless.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ __________  
  
Yami awoke, screaming, tears streaming down his face. He closed his scarlet eyes in sadness, while the unwanted droplets of water falling down on the blankets mingled with his drops of sweat. He put his hands to his face in agony.  
  
*Anzu…*  
  
/Aibou…?/  
  
Yami was startled. He quickly wiped away his tears, and tried to appear calm. He was the Game King…he wasn't weak…he would not be weak. Never. He would not.  
  
His younger self was crying too. Nevertheless, Yugi wiped away his aibou's falling tears, and tried to comfort his other. /Aibou…/  
  
Yami put his arms around his aibou, and hugged him comfortingly. The warm feeling made Yugi feel safe…and it made Yami feel safe. It made them feel safe to know that whatever happened, they still had each other.  
  
Yami soothed his other softly. //It's – I'm all right, aibou. You don't need to worry.//  
  
As he said this, another glistening drop of water fell onto his arm without his realizing it.  
  
Yugi shook his head. /I know you're not all right. You don't sound all right. You don't look all right. Aibou, you don't _feel_ all right. I know that you're sad…/ He brushed another tear off his other's cheek…/But aibou, you should realize this – Game King or not, we have times when we are sad…when we are scared…when we are frightened…and times where we need to be comforted./  
  
Yami looked at his younger in wonder. 'I'm the one who usually does the comforting…and here is Yugi, comforting me.' He ruffled his aibou's hair, and looked eye to eye with him.  
  
//I failed to save her…//  
  
/Eh? Aibou?/  
  
//I failed to save Makiira in my past life. Now, its happening again…//  
  
/Aibou?/  
  
//Now I failed to save Anzu. And my friends. My family. I don't deserve…//  
  
Another tear dropped off his cheek, and it glistened in the moonlight. Yugi looked at his other in surprise…  
  
//I don't deserve to be here. It would have been better if the damn Puzzle just left me alone and took somebody else's spirit, not the Pharaoh's. Mine. It would have been better if I had just died at that time…there and then…//  
  
/Aibou, don't think like that./  
  
Yami looked tearfully at his younger. Those big scarlet eyes were peering up worriedly at him. Yami felt sorry for snapping at the little boy earlier. He didn't deserve it as much as he did…  
  
Yugi was so innocent, so pure. So serene…  
  
So different.  
  
//Just go back to sleep, aibou. You – you need your sleep. We will go tomorrow.//  
  
/H-hai. Goodnight…/  
  
//Goodnight.//  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ __________  
  
"Your majesty?"  
  
Yami awoke to the sounds of voices. He looked up, but what he could manage were a blur of colours. He felt he was on something soft – a bed, he presumed. He squinted harder, and he made out Sakhore – and of all people, Kamirah. She was smiling – a very evil smile, if you might add. And a very untrusting one.  
  
Yami sighed mentally, and tried to heave himself up. When he did so, he looked around, and saw that beside Kamirah was a person that looked strangely familiar – oh yeah, her assistant, Kino. But somehow, Kino looked familiar. Those round earrings on his ears…and that smirk seemed so…knowing. And the eyes…wait a minute. The eyes…the eyes didn't seem to focus…they looked like…no, it couldn't be…  
  
Kino looked like he was – controlled.  
  
He looked like…  
  
A Mind Doll.  
  
Yami shook the ridiculous thought out of his head. Kino couldn't be a Mind Doll…  
  
Could he?  
  
"Your majesty?" Sakhore looked cautiously at the young Pharaoh.  
  
Yami jerked out of his thoughts. "What?" he asked blurrily. He wasn't in a good mood – well, not in a mood to be fooled around with. Sakhore took one look at the murderous Pharaoh, and winced. Scary.  
  
"Yami, are you all right?" Kamirah asked, with a slight hint of mockery in her voice. Her eyes carried the lightest hint of amusement – and those eyes glinted upon Yami, who was rubbing his temples in dizziness.  
  
"Yes, thank _you_ for being so concerned," Yami snapped.  
  
Kamirah was taken aback. "What the…."  
  
"If you mind, I would like it if I was left alone." Yami said tiredly at the both of them. Sakhore obediently retreated, but Kamirah just stood there. Her face mirrored a certain hate – a hate so deep you could almost feel it. Those sharp turquoise eyes lingered on the Pharaoh for a moment or two, then she struggled to fake a smile.  
  
"Well, I'll be seeing you, Yami." She took to her heels, and left, her white skirt swaying gently behind her as she took long, striding steps. Her steps echoed along the corridor.  
  
Yami sighed. 'She's just so damn stubborn, that woman.' He proceeded to roll over to the other side of the soft bed, but yelped as he hit something hard.  
  
He cursed aloud. "What the hell was that!?" He reached for the sharp thing angrily, fuming and cursing as he did so. When he took it up, he saw it.  
  
'Ah yes, the box.' Yami looked at it carefully. The box he had confiscated from Sharum, the worthless fool. It was made from pure gold…and the sacred Eye of Ra was engraved upon it. The hieroglyphics carved on the golden box emitted the words:  
  
'Thou who solves the puzzle,  
  
Will gain the power of darkness,  
  
Shall get the intelligence of the shadows,  
  
Awaken the dark strength from the Shadow Realm…  
  
And thou wish shall be granted.'  
  
Yami looked strangely at the box. 'What the heck does it mean?' He chanted the words over again.  
  
"Thou who solves the puzzle, will gain the power of darkness…" he sighed. It didn't make sense at all. "What does it mean?" As he said this, the box somehow glowed an unearthly light, as though as it understood his mind. Its light shone through the shadows of the night…  
  
Yami glared at the golden ornament. "Oh, Ra…" He opened it reluctantly, but gasped as he saw what lay in it: a golden puzzle, with the Ancient Eye of Ra upon it, lay shimmering in the depths of the box.  
  
Yami took up the box in wonder. He fingered the triangular puzzle gently, as though he was caressing a little child. He had the feeling that he was somehow…connected to the puzzle. He just…knew. He just knew that. He somehow realized that he had a bond with the triangular artifact…  
  
"Exploring the depths of the box, Yami?"  
  
Yami started at the sound of the all too-familiar mocking voice of Kamirah. She was standing outside his room, and she seemed to have been watching him all the while now; he just knew it. He didn't know why, but he couldn't trust the damned witch, no matter what. Since she murdered Makiira…  
  
Yami gritted his teeth in anger, and restrained himself from cursing the girl. Instead, "What the _hell_ are you doing here, Kamirah?" he asked rather calmly, calmer than he felt anyway.  
  
"Oh, nothing…" She stepped in, uninvited. She looked sneeringly at his puzzle. Kamirah snatched up the golden puzzle, and examined it like it was naught but a chip of the wall. Yami looked at her angrily, but couldn't say anything. She was just so damn irritating and so damn annoying. And she was damn good at hiding what she had done. He had to admit it.  
  
"Tsk, tsk," Kamirah said quietly, all the while never taking her icy blue eyes off the puzzle. "You know, Yami, I _am_ engaged to you since childhood, so why don't you give this to me as a present?" she asked sweetly – a fake tone was detected in that dreaded voice of hers. She wrapped her fair white arms around Yami, and Yami recoiled.  
  
" 'Was', not 'am'." Yami shoved her arms off him roughly, and stood up, looking particularly furious. "That was what my late father said anyway. Since I am now the Pharaoh of Egypt, I have rights to decide whether I should let you be my wife in future – or not." He grasped the puzzle tightly. It somehow gave him a certain power – one that he couldn't explain.  
  
Kamirah looked hurt – and mocking. "Oh, so I don't have rights to decide, do I?" She unsnapped something behind her back, to reveal a gleaming knife. "Well, we will see."  
  
Yami looked at her in shock. "Kamirah, NO!!!"  
  
He could only gasp in pain as she plunged the knife into his side.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ __________  
  
Yugi woke up, clutching his shoulder. He winced. The dream seemed so real…  
  
Yami was lying beside him, sleeping under the covers. Yugi looked at his aibou tiredly. "Aibou…" But he fell silent, when he heard Yami moaning softly in pain. He glanced at his other anxiously. "Aibou!" And he almost screamed out loud when he saw blood on the covers.  
  
Yugi pulled back the covers, only to find an unconscious Yami clutching his shoulder in pain. He was sweating, and as Yugi put a hand to his forehead, slightly feverish.  
  
"Hot…really hot…" Yami whispered half-consciously, a tinge of red appearing across his cheeks. Yugi looked at him in alarm. The Millennium Puzzle was glowing and fading…glowing and fading…?  
  
Yugi shook his aibou's shoulders quietly – resulting in Yami yelping in pain. Yugi dropped his arms, and gently opened his elder's leather coat, revealing a deep cut on his shoulder. Yami's shoulder was bleeding.  
  
Yugi yelled, and quickly took some bandages and wrapped up Yami's arm. His other was regaining consciousness. Yami slowly opened his eyes, and found himself staring at the rather blurred face of his aibou. His vision was slightly blurred…he couldn't see…  
  
//Aibou?// Yami asked quietly, unsure whether the concerned face above him belonged to Yugi.  
  
/Hai. Aibou! You're awake!!/ It was definitely Yugi all right.  
  
//I…// Yami looked up.  
  
/You need to rest, aibou – I wake up, and I find you're bleeding. There's nothing worse than that./ Yugi said sarcastically, but concerned all the same.  
  
//Yes…I…//  
  
Silence.  
  
/Aibou?/  
  
Yugi looked expectantly at his aibou, but Yami had fainted. The Puzzle's light had faded altogether.  
  
/Aibou!!!/ 


End file.
